


Mindless Calamities

by yeethei



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Enemies to Lovers, I'm Sorry, M/M, Na Jaemin is a Sweetheart, a bit of neck kissing but no explicit content, basically the boys are demigods, implied nohyuck, mark lee is a bit of a jerk, maybe in the future, so many mentions of eye color, very minor nohyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeethei/pseuds/yeethei
Summary: Tensions grow high upon the highest peaks of Olympus as the children of Gods figure out one another.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Mindless Calamities

It wasn’t that the area was too much, Mark’s mindset was just too rowdy. Glancing around the high palace ceiling, he took heavy note of the swirls and spirals that encased stars who glittered, making guests’ eyes and apparel shine with gentle movements. He made quick eye contact with Jaemin to ground himself, breath quickening to a more hyper tempo. Worry flashed across the opposite demigod’s eyes and he fluttered a kiss against the cheek of the nymph he was leaning against. 

Striding over, Jaemin laid an affectionate kiss across his mouth, hoping to transfer a feeling of comfort. That was just what he did. The buzz from prior drinks consumed was turning a sour path, causing Mark to feel a bit frantic. Unconsciously, Jaemin tugged him toward the exit of the celebration, hopefully to the gardens where the party surely didn’t reside. 

The plowing scent of lavender permeated the clear air of the land. A miniscule gasp came from Jaemin and he almost tripped over as their walking pace halted.

“I’m so sorry, we didn’t mean to interrupt-”

“Oh, it’s alright,” Resounded an unrecognizable voice.

Mark lifted his head to see a golden tinted boy sitting laid back upon the glimmering fountain, another creature attached to the skin of his neck. It seemed that if he leaned back any further, he would dip himself in the chilled waters below and not even pay mind to the sudden fall. A hand played with the shaded hair upon the kissing creature’s head, lips parted and panting slightly.

Mark’s face took on a pigment almost identical to the lying, flustered boy on the fountain. He seemed almost smug about the entire encounter, holding eye contact and giving a tight pull to the hair held in his fist. Still, surprisingly attached at the neck, the pulled one gave a soft groan at the action. Giggling like a chime in the air, the sunkissed boy reached to land a flick to the other’s nose.

“Disgusting.” He scolded, fixing his garment back upon his shoulder from where it had been slid for access to his protruding collarbones, meticulously patterned with shades of the midnight sky.

“You know you like it.” His lover responded, an eager smile easily reaching his eyes.

The boy scoffed, lifting himself from his compromising position to properly get a look at the others.

“I do not, Jeno, now run along.” He teased, motioning his hand to leave.

Jeno reached down, using his given strength to lift the smaller figure to meet his swollen lips, pressing an almost animalistic, violent promise of goodbye and a next time.

That left three.

The worn out one sighed as the rosiness left his physique, returning him to his true golden ways.

“So,” He spoke up suddenly, delivering a saccharine smile to the two frozen demigods.

“I’m sorry you had to see me like this,” A hand brushed through his sweat laden hair, “My name is Donghyuck, son of Dionysus.”

Jaemin glanced back at Mark, who, in return, gave a slight nod.

“Jaemin, son of Eros,” He gestured to Mark, who was still processing the situation.

“Mark, son of Zeus.”

One of Donghyuck’s groomed eyebrows raised at the title, a hint of amusement within flashing.

“Zeus?”

Hyuck rose from the marble, almost gliding over to them and cupping his hand around Mark’s sharpened jaw,

A shiver traveled up Mark’s spine and sparks tickled his fingers, striking the sculpted ground below. Another giggle bubbled from Donghyuck, excitement thrumming and showing itself in his violet hued eyes.

Mark huffed in a fit of exasperation, growing a tad annoyed at the advances. He swiped the small hand off his face, shoving a glare into his eyes.

“I’d much rather be touched by someone with hands that aren’t covered with someone else’s sweat.” He growled out.

This was Dionysus’ child, however, so it came as no surprise when his kind request was ignored. The demigod pouted, crossing his arms over his shining chest.

“What? Is the big bad Prince of Olympus too high for an interaction with a peasant as I?”

Now, Mark was growing angry. It was becoming obvious as edged bolts of lightning grumbled at the blunt tips of his trained fingers. Jaemin took immediate notice while Donghyuck remained a seemingly entertained guest to the show that Mark would eventually put on.

“Mark, you know your mother wouldn’t like this.” Jaemin reached for his wrist as a method of comfort, but swiftly moved away when the flashes hit a blue tone.

Being himself, Donghyuck was not one to back down from a challenge.

“Oh? What’s wrong?” Mischief rose in the child and he felt his body begin to give off a glow.

Jaemin sighed as he knew what came.

Eyes blasted an ivory backed by cobalt, lightning practically made up Mark’s figure. Grabbing Donghyuck by the sides of his apparel, he shoved and shoved until his back harshly hit the wall, head giving an almost sickening crack. The two made eye contact and Donghyuck suddenly silently begged, pleaded with something out there to lend him protection. 

Jaemin was sending out panicked waves of calming affection to the angered prince, trying his best to get him to calm his harmful instincts. Finally, after the deafening silence and trill of Mark’s power, he spoke.

“I don’t waste my time with people like you.”

His burning eyes died down, but the hardened grip still held. The pride was getting the best of him. He was well aware of this, but still held Donghyuck in place, making sure his back never left the freezing material of the building. Pushing more, the smaller body resounded a pop, and he cried out in immense pain.

Within a second, Jaemin had his fingers against Mark’s temples, sending him into a dazed state. Donghyuck wriggled free, gave a hushed thanks, and promptly fell to the ground with a yelp. Struggling, he gave an attempt at pushing himself up, but failed and settled to lower his weak body back to the floor.

Panicking again, Jaemin rushed to find something to do. Finding no other option, he yelled.

“Jeno? Jeno!”

He frantically ran through the maze of plants, rushing to find the boy he had seen before. By the grace of the gods, he ran straight into him.

“Please, please,” Jaemin pleaded, attempting to lead him to where the injured boy lay.

A stern look came across Jeno’s face, eyebrows furrowing in pure fury.

“Take me to him.”

Even though they moved as fast as their legs could take them, it was too late. 

At the approaching sight of them, Donghyuck reached up for the touch of his lover. Easily, Jeno gathered him into his arms, eyes beaming a pained, pulsing scarlet.

“Did he do this?” Jeno commanded, gesturing down to a passed out Mark.

Jaemin only nodded, knowing kind words couldn’t possibly persuade him to a calm state.

“You tell that bastard that if he has any problem, the son of Ares can and will find him.”

Eros’ child gave another nod.

“I’ll kill him if I have to.” Jeno threatened, carefully cradling Donghyuck’s head.

Jaemin sighed, not bothering to reply. He moved to Mark’s sleeping form. Placing a waking kiss to his forehead, he began to stir. Satisfied with this and petting his hair, he looked to Jeno.

“You’d better get out of here, he’ll awake in a few minutes.”

Jeno seemed to pause and study him for a bit. Eventually, he questioned,

“Aphrodite?”

With a hint of a smile, Jaemin responded,

“Eros.”

“I was close enough, wasn’t I?”

Jaemin chuckled at that, still threading slender fingers through ebony hair.

“I guess so.”

He glanced down, then back up to Jeno whom he didn’t want to see leave quite yet. It was selfish, really, but he looked about ready to saunter off.

“How did you know?”

Jeno stared at him, confused with a tilt of his head.

“How did you know? My family?”

Jeno made a small noise of recognition in return.

“Your eyes.” He finalized.

“They’re like your father’s, the loveliest shade of pink in the kingdoms.”

Jaemin gave a shy nod, and that was all.

But, as Jeno turned away with his injured lover in his strong arms, dusty hearts sprouted from Jaemin’s chest only to float about his head like a halo.

Just at that moment, the prince opened his eyes. He drank in the sight above him, noted the hearts and look in the other’s eyes, then sighed knowingly.

“Jae, this can’t happen again-”

“I know! I-”

He silenced himself to look off at the disappearing figure.

“I know.” 

His voice was melancholy, Mark scoffed in the background.

But, yet, the hearts danced around Jaemin’s head and two pairs of eyes joined to watch as the boys left them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this far, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
